(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display device which stands on a horizontal surface for use.
(2) Related Art Statement
Liquid crystal display devices incorporated in television sets and monitors, for example, stand on a horizontal surface for use.
In addition, liquid crystal displays are generally formed to have a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight provided on the rear of the liquid crystal display panel. Liquid crystal display panels are not self-luminous, and thus require a backlight, as described above. Liquid crystal display panels are operated so that the transmittance of light from the backlight changes for each pixel, and thus, an image is displayed.
In this case, the backlight is formed as a surface light source, and one known type of light emitting source is light emitting diodes (LED's).
Backlights using light emitting diodes are formed of a light guide plate provided so as to face at least the display region of the liquid crystal display panel and a number of light emitting diodes aligned along at least one side of this light guide plate, for example.
In addition to thus formed backlights, there are backlights where a reflective plate where a special uneven surface is formed is provided instead of the above described light guide plate, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, and a number of light emitting diode are aligned along the respective sides: the upper and lower side, of the reflective plate.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-228535